The Witch, The Wolf, and The Boy
by kinky mama
Summary: When Stiles and Derek are ambushed while chasing a witch, they find themselves the target of a nasty spell and the Lycos Pollen. When Scott finds out the specifics of what happened that day in the preserve, he threatens to rip Derek's throat out. Will this ruin any chance for Derek and Stiles? Or will it bring them together?


**AN: Just an update to fix massive formatting issues!**

* * *

Stiles was seriously going to join a gym. Or start training for a half marathon. Or maybe start taking performance enhancers. Something, anything, to make chasing supernatural baddies easier on him. Because he was really, _really_ , tired of having to chase these asswipes through the preserve. His chest was heaving from lack of air and his calves were burning so bad he was surprised he wasn't leaving a trail of smoke behind him. He was pretty sure he looked like a fish out of water, gaping for air as it slowly suffocated, hell he bet his eyes were even bugged out due to lack of oxygen. Derek of course, looked like he'd just walked off the runway. No heavy breathing, hair all in place, hell he wasn't even breaking a sweat. Stiles was sucking in air and wheezing like an 85 year old chain-smoking asthmatic.

He and Derek continued chasing after the witch in front of them as she weaved in and out and in between the trees of the preserve. The only positive Stiles could think of at the moment was that at least it hadn't rained recently, so the ground was dry and not muddy. Of course that little positive gem was far outweighed by the fact that it was only Derek and himself chasing her, there had been no time to contact the pack, and Stiles was fairly certain he was going to drop dead of a coronary soon if they either didn't stop her or she decided to just stop and give up.

"Jesus Christ, Derek can't you run faster and catch her? I'm going to pass out dude!" He gasped, jumping over a tree root and mentally patting himself on the back for actually getting over it and not tripping. Derek just glared as he ran, snapping at him. "Fuck you Stiles, I'm running as fast as I can!" Before Stiles could retort they heard the witch ahead of them yell something and suddenly another witch moved out in front of the first as she ran past. Stiles and Derek tried to come to a screeching halt as she raised her hands and began to chant a spell, then reached into the large pocket of her jacket and grabbed something. Before they could react to whatever it was she was doing the witch threw her hand out, a dark orange, shimmery powder flying up into the air and hovering above Stiles and Derek before cascading down around them.

"Shit, what is that Derek? What did she just throw at us?" Stiles yelled, trying to rapidly wipe it off of himself. He was covered in it, but it was sticky and rather than brushing off it just became imbedded into his hair and clothes.

Derek let out a howl and Stiles watched as he shifted into his beta form, eyes crimson with rage as he let out a massive growl at the witch. The first one they had been chasing had hung back to watch the second witch work, and she gave them a smug look and gave the two of them the one finger salute before walking off, throwing a, "have fun boys!" over her shoulder.

Stiles was about to ask Derek if he was ok, he wasn't sure why he decided now was a good time to shift, instead of while they had been chasing her. You know, extra werewolf speed an all, would've been helpful. As he opened his mouth to ask he had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from giggling. Derek sneezed, and Stiles found it the most fucking _adorable_ thing he'd ever seen. He honest to God looked like a puppy sneezing. Derek let out another sneeze, and it was more of a snuffle as he tried to sneeze around his fangs.

"Derek? What is this stuff?" Stiles finally asked, feeling concerned as Derek went from looking like a puppy sneezing to something, different. Stiles noticed as Derek's face began to pinken, almost like he was becoming flushed. A groan came out as Derek grabbed his head and dropped down to his knees. Stiles wasted no time in racing to his side, hands on his forearms. "Derek? What's going on? Are you hurt?"

Derek lifted his head and let out a plaintive howl before pinning Stiles with a red-hued glaze. "Stiles, get out. Run." Derek was gritting the words out, like it hurt to speak. Stiles shook his head. "No way dude, I'm not leaving you. What can I do to help? Come on, let's try and get back to the car so we can get you to Deaton." Stiles tried to grab Derek's arm and pull him up to get him moving when he found himself on his back suddenly, the wind knocked out of him. Derek was over him, his knees on the outside of Stiles' legs and his clawed grip around his throat. Stiles went wide-eyed at the sudden turn of events but then felt his anger grow. "Oh for God's sake Derek, stop acting all alpha on me and let's get you to Deaton!"

Derek closed his eyes and dropped his face to Stiles' neck and inhaled deeply before jerking back up. His eyes opened and Stiles could see them flashing between human green and alpha red, choked growls coming out as Derek fought for control. "God dammit Stiles, for once in your life do what I say. I can't control it much longer. Get the fuck away from me, before I hurt you." Derek jerked himself off of Stiles and tried to move away, but it was like he was being pulled by a rope on either side. He would move towards Stiles, then jerk away.

Now Stiles may be smart, but sometimes he was just damn stupid, especially when it came to self-preservation, because he was doing the opposite of what Derek was growling at him to do. "Nope, no can do big guy. Tell me what is going on!" Derek groaned/growled again, one hand rubbing down the front of his pants that Stiles now noticed was considerably bulgier. "Stiles! For the love of all that's holy! It's Lycos Pollen they threw at us, don't you get it?"

Stiles just looked lost. What the hell is Lycos Pollen? "No Derek, I don't! What is Lycos Pollen? How do we get it off? What's going to happen?" Derek snapped his red eyes open and growled, loudly at Stiles before stalking towards him again, before jerking himself back once again, almost like he'd been burned.

"Stiles, please. Please you have to leave. It's sex pollen, it's fatal for us if we don't give in. And I refuse to give in, so . ." Stiles went bug eyed at Derek's words. Fatal? What the fuck? Why had he never heard of this before? "Wait, why would I leave if it's fatal? Give in to what? If there's a way to save you just tell me!" Stile yelled at Derek as Derek paced back and forth, trying to keep himself under control.

"I can't Stiles. I can't control my wolf. You're too close, you have to leave before I lose total control. Please!" Stiles shook his head as he made yet another epically stupid choice and moved towards Derek. "No man, if there's a way to save you then I'll do it, just tell me what to do." Derek grabbed him by the throat again and Stiles again found himself on his back with Derek on top. Derek scented his neck and had his fangs poised over his pulse point before Stiles could get his hands on his chest and push him back slightly.

"Don't you get it Stiles, it's sex pollen. My wolf has to _mate_ in order to live. I refuse to do that to you!" Derek growled the words out, his face a mask of pain as he tried to control himself. He was breathing heavily, his eyes clamped shut, and Stiles felt his face flush in heat as he realized Derek was grinding into him, rubbing himself off on Stiles.

"O-Okay, so you need a romp in the hay, got it. So does it have to be me or can we go find you a cute girl who wants to bump uglies with you?" Stiles watched as Derek opened his eyes again and focused in on Stiles' mouth, his tongue coming out between his fangs to lick his bottom lip. A small whine escaped him as he snapped his fangs while inhaling Stiles' scent again. "OK, right, looks like I get the honors. So um, what should I do big guy, you know, to uh, help you out here?" When Derek made eye contact again he seemed to snap out of it slightly, trying to pull himself off of Stiles.

"No, no I can't. I won't do that to you Stiles. It's not worth it, please go. I've only got another minute or so before my wolf takes over completely. I-I can't keep him under control," Derek pleaded. Stiles sat up once Derek had moved off of him, but he didn't move.

"Look, Derek, I know I'm not exactly prime choice meat and you'd probably want someone, anyone, other than me, but I'm willing to do this to help you out. I'm telling you it's ok to do, you know, whatever it is you need to do. Better than finding some unknowing person out there, yeah? So, just get to it, I'm willing to help you out. You can pretend it never happened if it'll help." Stiles' heartbeat ratcheted up to epic speeds, which he knew Derek could hear. This was seriously the last thing he wanted to do. Not exactly a thing of his fantasies, dubious consented sex in the middle of the preserve. He would admit to having a huge crush on Derek, but his fantasies usually involved a bed, and dim lighting. And, lube. Yeah, shit, this was going to suck. Stiles took a deep breath and steeled himself as he watched Derek pace in obvious pain and a very prominent boner that even from his position on the ground looked painful. He took his shirt off and before he could get his hands on his belt Derek was on top of him again.

"Stiles, fuck, are you sure? You have to be absolutely sure about this," Derek growled, still in his beta form as he began to scent Stile's neck and chest, hands running down his sides. Stiles swallowed loudly as he nodded, his heart feeling like it was about to beat right up and out his nose. "I-I'm sure, Derek." Derek groaned at that as he snuffled around Stiles' crotch, then began to undo Stiles' belt and pulling it out of the loops and tossing it aside. He quickly undid the button and zipper of his jeans and tugged them down, his movements jerky and hurried before he seemed to catch himself as he tried to control the wolf.

"Jesus, shit. I'm t-trying to control m-my wolf so I-I won't hurt you too badly. Please tell me y-you've d-done this before." Derek was visibly struggling to control himself, to not allow his wolf to completely surface and maul the teenager under him. Stiles almost choked before sputtering out, "Dude, yeah of course I've done this before. Lots of times." Derek could hear Stiles' heartbeat racing, could smell the fear pouring off of him, even the subtle scent of unwelcomed arousal. While his wolf zeroed in on the arousal, no matter how faint, Derek tried to focus on the sour smell of fear to keep him grounded as much as possible so that he wouldn't hurt the boy. Stiles wasn't sure if he really heard the quiet, "please forgive me" before his jeans were finished being pulled off where they had been bunched around his ankles and then Derek was running clawed hands all over his body, followed by his mouth as he scented and kitten licked all up and down the length of the boy.

Stiles tried to focus his breathing and relax his muscles as well as ignore the unpleasant feeling of twigs and rocks digging in to his back side as Derek was sniffing and licking him. He tried to pretend he was in his room, Derek having snuck in through his window after a rough night with the pack, looking to Stiles for comfort. He tried, really tried, but it just wasn't happening. All he could feel was the ground under him that, despite being dry, was cold as fuck, the cool breeze blowing over his dangly bits and the knowledge that he was about to be fucked by a wolfed out Derek in the middle of the woods. He hadn't realized he'd clamped his eyes shut until they snapped open when Derek grabbed him and flipped him over to his stomach, then pulled his hips up into the air. Before he could do more than yelp Derek was there, all in his 'space'. Stiles felt himself burn in embarrassment as Derek began to scent him under his balls and ass, and then _holymotherofgod_ he licked him. Derek fucking Hale just licked him from his balls up to his hole. Stiles couldn't help it, but he felt seriously cheated. OK, so he admitted to himself, yeah he'd had a big ole fucking crush on Derek, had fantasized about being in this very position, but in such a vastly different setting. Fuck it all to hell, to finally get a chance to be with Derek and it had to be in a fuck or die situation, and it being Stiles solely because he was the only person around. Had there been other pack members with them Stiles knew Derek would've used one of them. And he couldn't help it, it hurt. He knew Derek didn't like him, and that after this was over Derek would probably keep his distance. Probably be all embarrassed that it was Stiles' that he'd had to fuck in order to save his life.

Stiles was broken out of his pity party when he felt a finger breach him. He hissed as the dry as a bone finger pushed in. "God almighty Hale at least wet your finger would you?" He snapped. He could hear Derek suck on his fingers and then spit on to his hole, lovely, before two fingers were pushed into him, stretching him out. Stiles couldn't help the yelp because despite the spit it really wasn't meant to be used on his ass, and it really didn't feel good. More spit and then a third finger worked its way in and then Stiles could hear Derek's belt being undone and button and zipper being worked open. Stiles took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for what was about to happen. This was so much different from him playing with his own fingers or the poor excuse for a dildo he had hidden between the mattresses at home. Stiles felt the fingers pull out and then a hard gripping hand was on his hip as Derek lined himself up. He could hear him spitting again, trying to slick himself up as much as possible, then there was a whispered, "I'm so fucking sorry" and the blunt feeling of Derek's cock pushing in.

Derek was barely holding on to any semblance of control with his wolf. Without it his wolf would've already have mounted Stiles and been rutting into him with no regard for Stiles' comfort. Derek refused to allow that, it was bad enough this was happening, the least he could do was keep hold of that thin thread of control to prevent as much pain as he could. Unfortunately as soon as he slid his cock in his wolf howled in triumph and that last thread snapped as the wolf took over completely.

 _Fuckityfuckfuck_ , it fucking _hurt_. Stiles kept trying to relax his muscles to limit the amount of pain being inflicted, but it was obvious any amount of self-control Derek might have had was long gone. The pain from his ass being pounded was complimented with the pain of the rocks and twigs under his hands and knees as he was rocked harshly as Derek pounded into him. He was going to have bruises and cuts on his hips from the grip Derek had on him, and he wasn't sure how he was going to be able to move. He kept trying to clear his mind, think of a happy place, anything other than the feeling of being fucked dry. He could hear Derek grunting behind him and then suddenly Derek was completely over him. His hands and arms were in front of Stiles' and Derek's face was in the crook of his neck, his neck in the grip of Derek's fangs. He was basically being mounted like a bitch, Stiles thought. Stiles could only hope that Derek would finish soon so that it would all be over, and decided to clench down on him, hoping it would make Derek come. Derek growled, and damn, hearing that literally right in his ear was terrifying, and probably in any other situation would've been a massive turn on, but right now he wasn't sure if it was a good growl or a bad growl. He tried it again, clenching down around Derek's cock, and this time Stiles felt him stutter in his thrusts, then suddenly pick up speed. Stiles kept doing it and it drove Derek over the edge as he pounded into him furiously, letting out a horrendously loud howl as he came, thick ropes of come shooting out into Stile's, so hot that Stiles could actually feel it coating his insides. It seemed like it took forever for Derek to finish before Derek brought his head back down to his neck and grabbed him with his fangs, biting down slightly with a muffled "mine" growled out. Stiles barely registered it as he felt himself slip into darkness as he passed out.

* * *

When Stiles woke, he found himself in his own bed, covers pulled up under his chin. He didn't move as he took stock of his situation. Number one observation? He freaking HURT. Everywhere. He lifted the covers and found that he had his jeans back on and his shirt. No belt or shoes, but when he looked over he saw them placed on his desk chair. His shirt was on backwards and his jeans button was undone, but he'd been re-dressed. Observation number two? He was alone. He honestly wasn't sure what he was expecting. Derek to be sitting there in his chair, waiting for him to wake? A thank you pouring from his lips? No, seriously, he never would've expected that. But for some reason finding himself alone hurt as well. Not as much as his ass was hurting, but still it stung. He assumed Derek had brought him home, and thank all of the deities out there that his dad had not been home. At least he was guessing that was the case as otherwise his dad would be sitting in the chair, probably with his gun out wanting answers.

He spent a couple of minutes trying to figure out his wacky emotions. There was a little bit of shame, a lot of embarrassment, and just an overall feeling of weirdness. He was proud that he'd been able to get through it to save Derek, there was no doubt about that. It was the hollow feeling that bothered him, and for whatever reason the sense of loneliness. He wasn't sure why he was feeling that way, but in a bout of self-frustration he just chalked it all up to the stress of the day. He looked over at his phone, which had been placed on his bedside table, and saw that it was early morning, so he'd slept through the night.

He felt seriously gross and decided a shower, then food, was in order. He threw the covers off and gently got up, wincing at the pain and the feeling of dried come all over his backside and the backs of his legs. He pulled his jeans and shirt off and thought about just throwing them out, he really didn't want to handle them. He gingerly walked into the bathroom and shut the door before leaning into the shower and turning on the tap. As he waited for the water to heat up he grabbed his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth. As he bent over to spit he caught sight of his lower half and winced. His hips and legs were full of bruises and scratches, his knees were in really bad shape. He had a feeling if he looked in his bedroom mirror his backside would look even worse. Looking back up he spotted himself in the small mirror above the sink and ran his fingers over the large, purple bruise on his neck, complete with indentations in the shape of teeth. He sighed and reminded himself he chose to do this to help Derek, that he'd saved Derek's life. Rinsing his toothbrush off and tossing it into the cup on the counter Stiles stepped into the shower and scrubbed himself. If he ended up going slightly overboard on the scrubbing, he chose to ignore it.

Afterward he'd gotten dressed and made his way downstairs to the kitchen and was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal when his phone dinged with a text.

 **Scotty: Dude, what happened yesterday? Are you ok? Derek came back all weird but wouldn't tell us anything.**

Stiles sighed, not knowing how to answer. He really had no desire to go into the specifics of what happened, but he knew Scott, he wouldn't leave Stiles alone until he got an answer.

 **Stiles: Yep I'm fine. Got caught chasing a witch, she wasn't easy to take down.**

 **Scotty: You sure that's all? Cuz Derek was srsly weird. He ended up taking off, said he be back in a couple days. Seemed angry or sumthin**

 **Stiles: yeah man like I said, she was tough to catch. Don't know what D's problem is**

Stiles left it at that. At least now he knew where Derek was. Or wasn't, he guessed. He was totally not put out about the fact he'd taken off. Not a bit.

* * *

Stiles spent the rest of his Sunday puttering around. He didn't want to see anyone, didn't want to leave the house. He sure as hell did not want to go to school tomorrow and wished there was a valid reason to not go. But then that would entail needing an excuse to get out, which would mean explaining to his dad why he didn't want to go, and that totally wasn't an option. Neither was skipping. He'd never skipped school before, and if he did the school would call his dad and, yeah, not an option either. He would just dose up on painkillers to avoid the awkward my-ass-hurts-like-fuck limp he was currently sporting and find a way to cover up his neck. It didn't help that the forecast called for 85 degree weather. At the moment he just had a large bandaid over his neck and figured when his dad and anyone else saw it he would just say he caught himself on a branch and scratched himself.

He finally just flopped onto the couch and put Netflix on and marathoned his favorite shows for the rest of the day. He felt lethargic and the hollow feeling just wouldn't leave him. A couple of times that afternoon he felt himself tear up, and he honestly couldn't explain it. He just couldn't reconcile his emotions at all. He found himself wondering where Derek was, how he was feeling, then reminding himself that Derek had left, hadn't even texted Stiles to see how he was coping. So Stiles figured that was an answer in itself. He was probably disgusted over having to rely on Stiles to save his life, yet again, but in such an, 'intimate', way. He was probably off prowling for someone to erase the memory of having to have sex with Stiles. Stiles knew he wasn't exactly tripping over people wanting to hook up with him, but whatever. He clicked the remote to start the next episode and pulled his blanket up to his chin and tried to focus on his show.

* * *

Stiles had managed to miss his dad and avoid any awkward discussions. He'd fallen asleep on the couch when his dad got home, and when he gotten up that morning his dad had left a note saying he'd gotten called in to the station early. Just as well, he thought, Stiles wasn't ready to explain his bruises and funny walk. He made himself another bowl of cereal, forcing himself to eat it. He didn't have much of an appetite but figured he should at least have cereal. He finished up then rinsed his bowl and spoon before plopping them into the dishwasher. He checked the clock and figured he should make his way to school before he realized he had no idea where his Jeep was. He'd driven it to the preserve yesterday, but now realizing Derek had brought him home assumed it was still there. So he was pleasantly surprised when he stepped out of his front door and after locking it and heading down the walkway spotted his trusty blue Jeep sitting in his driveway. Derek must've driven him home in it then walked back to his loft. At least it meant not walking to school. He opened the door and slid in, hissing slightly in pain when his weight was fully on his backside. He ended up driving to school sitting slightly on one butt cheek to try and alleviate the pain. He'd taken painkillers before he left, but it was only really taking the edge off.

He pulled into an open spot in the school parking lot and carefully got out, grabbing his backpack and closing up the Jeep and locking it. He swung his pack onto his back and made his way up the front steps. He'd barely stepped inside when Scott came running up to him and fell in next to him.

"Hey dude, how are you?" Scott asked, looking at Stiles as his nostrils flared slightly, as if catching a smell. Stiles just shrugged at him. "I'm fine Scotty, why do you keep asking me?" Stiles kept up a brisk pace to his locker, hoping that Scott would just leave him alone. He was trying to hide his limp as best as he could but Scott was looking at him funny. Stiles reached his locker and quickly spun the padlock code in and snapped it open and opened the locker. He began to rummage through the books, pulling out the ones he needed for the first three periods. Scott leaned against the locker next to him.

"Stiles, did something happen yesterday at the preserve?" He asked quietly. Stiles sighed, lowering his head. "Scott, I told you, we- we were trying to catch a witch. She got away from us." Scott narrowed his eyes, he knew Stiles was lying. He leaned in slightly and inhaled, his eyes narrowing even more.

"Stiles, why won't you tell me what happened? You smell, different, somehow. You're acting weird, Derek was acting weird before he took off without so much as a word. What the hell happened out there?"

"Scott, please…" Before Stiles could continue Jackson walked up to him, a smirk firmly planted on his face.

"Yo dumbass, you must've really fucked it up or something to make Derek come back so pissed off he had to leave town." He laughed to himself and as he walked past stiles he suddenly reached out and slapped Stiles on the ass with a smug "idiot" thrown in. Stiles breath caught in his throat as the pain hit him and he literally saw stars. His head swam and he felt himself go down before the quick reflexes of Scott managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Oh my God Stiles, you're hurt! What happened? Do you need to see Deaton?" Scott looked panicked, and he couldn't understand why his best friend couldn't tell him what had happened to him. "Stiles you have to tell me dammit!"

Stiles caught his breath finally, his eyes squeezed shut as he waited for the throbbing in his backside to die down. He was on his knees and breathing through the pain through his nose, Scott squatting in front of him, his hands on Stiles' shoulders.

"Not here, Scott. I can't. Not here." Scott nodded, he could accept that, school probably wasn't the best place to talk. But he was going to get some answers after school if it was the last thing he did. Stiles had gotten back up, grabbed the book that had fallen to the floor and muttered a "see ya" as he slammed his locker shut and fled the hallway. Scott watched him go, then pulled his phone out and shot another terse text to Derek, demanding to know what the hell had happened. Derek had ignored all of his other texts and Scott was starting to get mad at the silence. He sent one more, asking Derek to at least tell him what happened to Stiles, that he was hurt but wouldn't talk.

Stiles made a point of avoiding Scott and the other pack members the rest of the day, going so far as to hide in the gym at lunch. He couldn't face any of them right now. He didn't want to answer their questions, or see their narrowed eyes, or smug smirks. Let Derek explain it, he was the alpha after all. The thought of the pack all knowing what had happened, then turning their knowing looks on Stiles made his stomach cramp. He knew Scott and Allison would probably not say anything, but he knew Erica, Issac and especially Jackson would have a field day teasing him about having to be Derek's "bitch", and how he must not have been very good at it if Derek had come back so upset. Lydia would probably just give him those disappointed looks she was so good at, as if she wasn't surprised Stiles had let it all happen. In the back of his mind Stiles was asking himself why it mattered, that he had done what needed to be done in order to save a life. He sure as shit doubted Lydia or Jackson would've done the deed, although Erica probably would've jumped at the chance then flaunted it to everyone about 'bagging the alpha'. But whatever, he thought. Derek was safe, that was what mattered.

As soon as the bell for last period rang Stiles flew out of the classroom, shoving his book into his pack as he hurried out into the hallway. He could see Scott coming at him from the corner of his eye but Stiles just put his head down, pretending not to see him as he sped up and out of the school doors and to his Jeep. He flung his pack into the seat and jumped in, starting the engine and racing out of the parking lot, not even bothering with his seat belt.

* * *

Derek kept pacing through the woods outside of town, trying to get a handle on his wolf. Ever since it happened his wolf had been too much in control, pushing to go back and take Stiles again. Derek felt like he was going out of his mind with the constant "mine!" rolling through him and the agitation of an unsettled wolf.

"He is not ours, dammit!" Derek pulled on his hair, trying to quiet the wolf, but the wolf was angry with him, angry at Derek for keeping them from Stiles. "He will never be ours, get it through your thick skull!"

There was no way Derek could face Stiles. The shame and disgust he felt at what he had done was overwhelming to his human half. He owed Stiles his life, literally, but he was at a loss as to how to handle all of this. He knew he should've checked in on Stiles after taking him home, but he didn't trust himself to be near him. He could feel his frustration and anxiety reaching new levels as his wolf continually thrashed around, the internal whining making Derek feel like he was going mad. He let out a howl, startling several birds out of the trees, and Derek took off. He ran for what seemed like hours, pushing his body to jump and slide under branches, pushing himself to his limits in the hope that the wolf would give up. He only stopped when it finally became painful to breathe and a painful stitch developed in his side, collapsing onto the ground. As he lay there trying to catch his breath he heard his phone ping again. He'd ignored the other texts from Scott, but figured he'd better answer now.

* * *

Stiles had been home for maybe ten minutes when his front door was unceremoniously thrown open and Scott barged in, not even bothering to close it behind him. It'd startled him so badly he'd dropped the glass of water in his hands, shattering into a million pieces all over the kitchen floor.

"God damn Scott, could you freaking knock, give a guy some warning?" Stiles bit out angrily, glad that he was still wearing his shoes.

"Sorry dude, but I want to know what the hell is going on. Why did you avoid me all day?" Scott whined, coming into the kitchen and seeing Stiles open up the cupboard under the sink and remove a dustpan and little broom. Stiles said nothing as he set about trying to sweep up wet glass all over the floor, made harder from the water puddling around it. Scott grabbed the roll of paper towels and began to scoop water and the itty bitty glass shards being missed by the dustpan into a pile, then grabbing it all and throwing it into the trash. Scott stayed quiet until the floor was clean, then pinned Stiles once again.

"Stiles, you're my best friend, my brother. Something happened, I can smell it on you. You've been hurt, tell me what happened right now." Scott's tone was demanding, Stiles knew he wasn't going to be able to not tell Scott something. Scott noticed, for the first time, the bandage on Stiles' neck and reached up to it while asking, "what happened to your neck?" just as Stiles reached to bat his hands away, at the same time saying, "ran into a tree branch." Scott might have believed that excuse on any other day, but his eyes caught on Stiles' hips when his shirt rode up as he tried to bat Scott's hands away. Scott immediately grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled up, sucking in a breath as he turned Stiles around and saw the myriad of scrapes, bruises and what looked like puncture marks all around his hips and lower back.

Stiles yanked his shirt down and tried to jerk back, seeing Scott's eyes go yellow as they slowly raised up to the bandage on his neck. Before he could move Scott had reached up and ripped off the bandage, letting out a growl at the sight of the bite mark.

" . . . ." The rage pouring off of Scott was so thick and palpable that Stiles didn't need enhanced werewolf senses to smell it. The switch from concerned friend to epically pissed off wolf was scary. Stiles didn't think he'd ever seen Scott with this kind of anger in his eyes. "Did, did Derek do this, to you? Did he hurt you?" Scott spoke like it was painful to get the words out. Stiles could see on his face as he connected the dots, the bite mark, the funny way Stiles was walking, and he knew what Scott's assumption would be.

"No, man, it's not what you think, really." Stiles swallowed hard, refusing to look Scott in the eye. Scott was having none of it, and he pushed in closer to Stiles. "Then what exactly is it, Stiles. Tell me know before I go out and find him and rip his throat out."

Stiles tried to push Scott back, but Scott would only back up a step, refusing to give Stiles room to escape. He let out a sigh, rubbing his face. "Look man, we were out patrolling, you know it was our day to do it. This crazy witch was out there doing something, we came across her trying to start a spell or something. When she saw us she took off. We chased her forever, and before we could catch her another witch popped out and threw a spell and this weird orange powder at us. It didn't do anything to me but Derek, Derek kind of freaked out. He shifted, then started sneezing, then he went a little crazy. Kept telling me to run, to get away from him. And you know me, I don't listen, I tried to help. He said it something called Lycos Pollen, and it was, um, well, revving his engines up, if you get my drift." Stiles couldn't help it, he started blushing and looking at his shoes.

"And, so…what, he got horny and jumped you? Why didn't you run?"

Stiles took a second, swallowing hard again before he continued. "Nah, man, I couldn't. He said it was fatal to wolves, unless, um, well, unless they could mate right then. And I couldn't let him die, I mean he's your alpha, right? And there was no one else around, and I don't know how much time he had, before, you know, it became fatal. So I, I told him to do what he needed to do. In his defense I really don't think he wanted to do it. Especially not with me. Was probably wishing it was Erica that had been with him. Or probably anyone else but me, to be honest."

Scott let out a breath, his anger bleeding out into despair for his best friend. He knew this was a much bigger deal than Stiles was letting on, and it explained a lot about his behavior.

"Stiles, you let Derek take your virginity in order to save his life?"

Before Stiles could respond there was a loud crash from just off to side. Both he and Scott whirled to see Derek standing in the doorway leading from the living room to the kitchen, a look of utter distraught horror on his face, his car keys on the floor next to him.

"Stiles?" He croaked.

Stiles face was flaming and he couldn't look at Derek, so he kept his gaze down at his shoes.

"Stiles, you – you said you had done it before. I – I, oh my god. Why didn't you just fucking leave?" Derek looked like he was going to be sick.

Stiles was really wishing the ground would just open up and swallow him whole. Because nothing said 'uncomfortable' like having your virginity, or the taking of, discussed. "What does it matter Derek?" Stiles said softly. "It needed to be done, and why make it harder on you? I already knew it was bad enough it was me that had to be the one, I, I figured there was no reason to add to the burden of how much it had to suck for you." Stiles finally turned towards Derek and looked at him, a look of apologetic resignation on his face.

Derek was looking at Stiles with that same look of horror on his pale face, not saying a word. Stiles started to break eye contact again out of embarrassment when Derek moved. One second he was in the doorway, the next he had Stiles pushed up against the wall with a clawed hand around his throat. He whipped his head around and roared at Scott, who had shifted thinking Stiles was in danger. Derek snarled at him, eyes red and fangs out. "Back off!" Scott had no choice but to obey the alpha, but he wasn't happy. Stiles didn't know what the hell was going on, his heart was racing and he was convinced that this was it. Derek was finally going to make good on all those promises of ripping his throat out, with his teeth.

So he was surprised when Derek's gaze came back to him and focused on his neck. "Oh my God, Stiles, what did I do. I'm so sorry." It came out as a whisper, and the hand at his throat was carefully caressing over the bite mark. Stiles was pretty sure his heart stopped when Derek raised his eyes to his, a silent tear spilling over. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I, god I wish I could go back and undo it all."

Stiles couldn't help but feel the sharp pain of those words. Of course he would want to undo it all. He knew he wasn't a catch and Derek barely tolerated him. "Hey, don't worry about it big guy. It's not like I'm gonna ask you to marry me or something. I mean, it didn't mean anything. It was a means to an end, right dude?" Stiles' voice abso-fucking-lutely did not hitch, no sir. Derek squeezed his throat slightly, a pained look on his face, before letting go completely. His eyes were closed and he was taking in deep breaths. When he opened his eyes again they were back to the beautiful green that Stiles always found mesmerizing, not that he'd ever tell Derek that.

"No, you don't get it Stiles." He was whispering again, and his voice had a note of utter sadness to it. "I never wanted. I mean, I wanted to. I've wanted to for a long time. That shouldn't have been how it happens the first time."

Derek stepped back suddenly and turned, taking Scott in. Stiles had almost forgotten he was there. "Scott, I need you to leave, now." Scott started to protest but Derek put his hand up and flashed his eyes red. "I swear to all that I hold dear Stiles will not be harmed, but what I need to say to him needs to be said in private." Scott looked like he wanted to seriously disagree on that, but when he looked to Stiles, Stiles just nodded and gave him an, "It's ok dude." Scott was not happy in the least, but he obeyed the alpha and left, checking once more with Stiles that he would be ok, before closing the front door behind him. When Derek could hear the motorbike start up and head down the street, his shoulders slumped and he looked incredibly unsure of himself. His emotions were all over the charts, and the scent of fear, sadness, loneliness and uncertainty coming off of Stiles was smothering him.

"Derek, really man, it's not a big deal."

Derek cut him off with a hand. "No Stiles, it is a big deal. I basically raped you out in the middle of the woods. It's been bad enough knowing that it was an awful predicament, and I know I hurt you. But now, hearing that you, you hadn't actually ever had sex before. I just, I can't live with myself, knowing it was me that, I mean it should've…ugh FUCK." Derek couldn't seem to get the right words out, he was fucking this up royally.

"Derek, I'm not trying to be an ass, but I really have no idea where you're going with this." Stiles said quietly. He was completely confused if Derek felt bad or disgusted over the knowledge that he'd popped Stiles' cherry.

Derek took a breath in, letting it out slowly as he tried to gather his words together. "Stiles, listen, I'm gonna tell you something, I haven't told this to anyone. Right now I'm fighting my wolf pretty much 24/7. My wolf is incredibly unsettled and anxious because of what happened. I-I've always had to keep it under control when it came to you. My wolf seeks you out, and now, after what happened, it's even worse. Beyond worse." Derek was finding it really hard to look at Stiles as he spoke, but he waved a hand towards Stiles' neck. "That bite on your neck, that was the wolf. It's a mating mark, and I had no idea I did that until now. "

Stiles wasn't sure what to say to that, a little part of his heart, that little part that he kept hidden away, perked up in the hope that it was actually what Stiles was hoping it was. "So, what, your wolf likes me or something, just because we had sex?" Stiles tried to portray a dismissive air, like he didn't care, but he knew Derek could hear his heart rate racing. But for his own self-preservation he tried.

"My wolf has always liked you, Stiles." Derek said it do deadpanned that Stiles could only snort at him.

"God that must suck, your wolf wanting one thing and you hating it."

Derek sighed with a look on his face like he was losing patience with Stiles. It was a look Stiles was intimately familiar with. "Stiles, you idiot, I like you."

At that Stiles laughed. He couldn't help it. He was so tightly coiled with stress and all of the negative emotions that had been swamping him that he just let it out. Derek looked at him like he'd lost his mind, but said nothing, waiting for him to stop. After a minute Stiles finally stopped, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Give me a fucking break Derek, oh my god. You like me, what like a friend? More? You must really think I'm a fucking idiot to believe that. Because yeah, nothing says 'I like you!' like being constantly growled at, thrown into walls, my steering wheel, having my throat threatened. Look, I know you can tell with your spidey wolf senses that I'm lying when I say I don't care. But you know what, I'm tired of this. I've kept my feelings for you buried as much as possible. You've always made it clear I'm just the human of the group, that you'd rather rip my throat out than look at me, and dude, that's cool, I get it. I'm not a wolf, I'm a spaz and I'm nothing to look at. I don't have the wolf body you all have. I willingly let you use me in order to save your life, I'm not expecting anything other than to just be left alone to lick my wounds, OK? Please don't make this worse for me."

Stiles tried to brush past Derek to escape the kitchen. He wanted to run, somewhere, anywhere, away from this. His anger came back full force when he felt the tears build up and spill over. Goddamn, he thought, was there no limit to how much of a beating his dignity could take, that he had to cry in front of Derek? He made it all of two feet out before Derek grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Before Stiles could blink Derek had his hands on either side of his face and was giving him the most passionate kiss he'd ever experienced in his pathetic kissing experience. Derek kept it short and sweet, pulling back just enough to lean his forehead against Stiles'.

"Stiles, listen to my words ok? Yes my wolf likes you. A lot. I like you, a lot. I've always kept my distance because at first you only had eyes for Lydia. You were too young, the Sheriff's son, my horrible track record, there was always a really good fucking reason to not pursue you, even though every so often I could smell the attraction coming from you. So I resorted to what I do best, kept you at a distance. Then, in the woods, my wolf went absolutely crazy with lust, and as far as he was concerned this was the perfect opportunity to finally claim you. My wolf has always seen you as mate, Stiles. I tried so hard to keep him down, but with the pollen, god. I knew I wouldn't be able to and all I could think about was how this would ruin any chance I could ever have with you. That after this you would hate me to no end. I had to get away, to put some distance between us, but it made my wolf miserable. Then when I walked in here and heard what Scott said, I just, god, I feel sick to my stomach. I basically took your virginity by raping you, the one thing that should've been a special moment for you, giving it to the person you chose to give it to. I don't know how you can ever forgive me, not that I would ever expect you to. I will do whatever you want. If you want me gone, I'm gone. The pack is strong, and I could always see about merging with Satomi's so that there's an alpha. I gave you a mating bite, so my wolf has been fighting me tooth and nail. With distance it will eventually fade, and I will willingly do that, if that is what you want."

Stiles sucked in a steadying breath, his mind was in overdrive with everything Derek had just told him, and it was too much to take in. He stepped back out of Derek's hold and Derek nodded slightly, as if getting his answer.

"Derek, I, I need some time to process, ok? But I don't want you to leave town. This is your territory and I won't ask you to leave it or the pack because of me. But I just need some time." Stiles was once again looking at his shoes like they were the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

"Of course Stiles. No problem. Thank you for letting me speak with you alone." And with that Derek turned, grabbed his car keys from where they had fallen on the floor, and left.

Three days later Derek received a text from Stiles, asking to meet up somewhere where they could talk in private. Derek wasn't sure if this was a good sign or not, but figured he'd find out soon enough. Neither one of them wanted the pack around so Derek suggested they meet Friday afternoon at a spot in the preserve, not too far from the old Hale house. Stiles last period of the day was a free period, so it meant he could leave school before any other pack members and avoid questions. So far they had caught on that Stiles wanted to not be around any of them, and a terse text from Derek to the pack made sure it stayed that way until Stiles said differently.

When Friday afternoon arrived Derek felt his nerves strung tight. So he just paced back and forth next to the lake as he waited for Stiles to arrive. He really didn't want to leave Beacon Hills, but he would if needbe. He'd already started looking into heading back to New York. He still owned the building that he and Laura had shared, but the idea of being packless was tough to swallow, and joining another pack while an alpha would be near impossible, no alpha would want another one in their pack. But all he could do was wait to see how this meeting went down and hope for the best.

Derek began to pick up the steady footsteps making their way to the lake, and a minute later could scent Stiles. His wolf began to perk up and grow agitated, wanting to be near his mate. Derek willed the wolf to be calm, but it wasn't listening and continued to pace.

"Hey," came a hesitant greeting. Derek turned to see Stiles standing there, hands in his pockets of his ever-present red hoodie. He looked nervous, Derek thought.

"Hey Stiles, how are you doing?" Derek asked him.

Stiles did a half shrug as he looked out over the lake, then turned back to Derek. "So um, I've been thinking. You said your wolf liked me, and that you did. I'm not sure I really believe that. I mean, I want to. Really want to, actually. But I guess I just don't see how it's possible. I mean, there's so many others out there more in your league."

Derek moved closer to Stiles, then suggested they sit down on a massive tree trunk that had fallen years ago and made a perfect bench to look out over the lake. They sat and let their gazes roam over the water for a minute before Derek spoke.

"I meant what I said, Stiles. My wolf knew from the moment I saw you and Scott in the woods that day, looking for his inhaler. That's often how it works with wolves and their mates. I will admit it took me a bit more time. At first I thought you were just this spastic kid, doing whatever Scott wanted to do, like you were a hanger-on. But then I began to see you for who you really are. Yeah, you were spastic and annoying. But as the pack grew and we tackled everything that was thrown at us, I saw the real you. The one who would do anything for the pack. Saved lives despite the person needing saved. I know how much you hate Jackson, yet it didn't stop you from saving his life. You've thrown yourself into situations in order to save people that other pack members have hesitated at, with no regard for your safety, their safety being of more concern. I see the love you have for your father, how you will do anything to keep him safe and healthy. I saw a young man silently break inside from the horrors of the nogitsune, and the lives lost and hurt, yet never wanted to burden anyone with it. The one that stood with his best friend as his world was turned upside down. And as I saw all of this, I developed a grudging respect for you, and my attraction to you grew. I kept it quiet, like I said the other day. I figured you were straight since you always had eyes for Lydia, then the age difference and being underage. I didn't exactly want to add that to the list of reasons your dad had for not liking me. He hasn't exactly seen me at my best. And as my wolf fought me on it, the only thing I could think of was to push you away and hope my wolf would get the hint. "

"There were times when I thought I could see signs that maybe you liked me, but with all of the other reasons, I figured it was safer to not go there. I don't know how you really feel about me, and if it's one sided, that's fine. I can cope with that. I'd rather be friends than nothing. But at the same time, if after what happened last week is too much, I will willingly leave the pack. I've already looked into heading back to New York."

Stiles looked up sharply at hearing about New York and he shook his head. "No, man, that's not what I want. I don't want you to leave." Stiles took a deep breath, held it, then let it out in a whoosh. "Derek, I've had a crush on you forever. But, I've never been popular or even well liked. I was always the crazy kid who was too hyper. Scott really has always been my only friend. At least until now. I'd like to think the pack thinks of me as a friend. Except for Jackson, he's just a douchebag."

They both chuckled a little at that, neither of them looking at the other. It seemed to make it a little easier to get the words out that needed to be said.

"So, um, can I ask you a question," Stiles asked. Derek nodded, finally looking at Stiles.

"So, like, if I asked you to hang out, you would want to?"

Derek smiled at him. "Stiles Stilinski, are you asking me out on a date?" He teased.

Stiles laughed, meeting Derek's gaze. "If I said I was, what would you say?" Derek didn't even hesitate when he said, "yes" to that. When he heard Stiles' heart beat speed up he quirked an eyebrow at him. "And what if I asked you for something, um, else?" Derek just looked at him, his head tilted a little as he tried to guess what Stiles was getting at. "Like what?"

Stiles blushed furiously, to the point it felt like his ears were on fire. "Could you, uh, do what you did, in my kitchen the other day, before you left?"

Derek smiled even more, eyes crinkling silently. Stiles looked up at him and marveled at the color, so green with the little flecks of brown. "You mean this?" Derek asked, as he slowly leaned in and captured Stiles' lips in his. He kissed him gently, and Stiles couldn't get over how soft his lips were, or the softness of his beard as it rubbed against his chin. He brought his hands up to grab Derek's shirt as Derek's hands came up to frame his face, thumbs trailing over his cheeks as Derek deepened the kiss. After a minute Derek broke the kiss, both of them breathing a little heavier.

"Wow."

That was all Stiles could think of to say, he felt like his brain was melting in the sensation of Derek Hale kissing him, and he really wanted to do that again. Derek chuckled a little, his own ears going pink.

"You know, I think that's the most words you've ever used around me Sourwolf?" Stiles said with a smile. Derek laughed and shoulder bumped Stiles. "We're good, you know. You and me," Stiles said quietly, waggling his hand between the two of them.

Despite the earlier words, hearing Stiles say that lifted a massive weight from his shoulders, and Derek could feel his wolf settle and become calm, contented.

"I do have another question though. What does it mean, the uh, mating bite? I mean, I know what it means, but for us, where does that put us?"

Derek wasn't quite sure what to say, but he figured honesty was the best, and only option. "In terms of my wolf, it means you're it for him. He will want no other but you. Wolves mate for life. That said, while I would very much like to pursue something with you, I would never expect you to return that feeling unless you were 110% sure it was what you wanted. Since it was forced on you, you are under no obligation to return that feeling. And that is something I can deal with, and will force my wolf deal with."

Derek caught Stiles' gaze to make sure he was being crystal clear in his meaning. "A mating bite should never be forced on someone, there needs to be consent on both sides, free of outside influences to be a true mating."

Stiles nodded his head at Derek. He got what he was saying. There was no pressure or expectation for Stiles to immediately accept the bite and was free to reject it. "So, what the hell do we tell the rest of the pack? I mean, I really don't want anyone else knowing what really happened, it's bad enough Scott knows, but I trust him to keep that secret for me. But I don't want the others to look at me, or treat me, or you for that matter, any differently."

Derek stayed quiet for a few minutes while his mind worked, before he spoke. "You know what, we'll just say we were hit by a spell that just knocked us for a loop, and it's taken this long to recover from it. Something that scrambled our brains a little. And as for your neck, maybe we can look up ways to cover it."

Stiles nodded at him, it sounded like an ok plan, and if Scott backed them up it should be fine. "Sounds like a plan dude. And from now on let's stay away from anymore witches and pollen. If we ever get to bump uglies again I'd like it to be in a better setting," Stiles said with a grin.

* * *

Three weeks later Stiles was sitting in his room pretending to do homework. It was Thursday night but the following day was a school holiday and with nothing else to do he'd thought he'd try to get ahead of his homework. It was a lost cause, it was boring subjects and he really wanted to something else. Anything else, really. He leaned back in his desk chair, twirling it around in circles and let his mind roam over the last few weeks. Things had greatly improved after he and Derek had talked. The pack had readily accepted the story of what had happened, and after questions about his neck Stiles had just said he cut it open on a tree branch. Meanwhile he'd figured out how to cover the mark with latex and make-up so that he could remove the bandage. Emotionally he was leagues above where he'd been after the incident, and he felt like everything was ok. He and Derek had made a point of sticking together and embracing a new friendship, with a little more to it. Lots of snuggling, much to the pack's amusement, and some light make out sessions. Stiles was totally ready to move on to the next level, he thought. The pack was accepting them as more than just pack mates, they could see the relationship between Derek and Stiles changing, and they seemed happy.

So it was with a smile on his face that Stiles leaned over to grab his phone when a text message dinged. Picking it up he saw it was from Derek.

 **Sourwolf: Hey you busy right now?**

 **Stiles: Nope. Sitting here twirling in my chair ignoring my homework. What's up?**

 **Sourwolf: I made it clear to rest of pack I didn't want to be bugged tonight and to stay away.**

 **Sourwolf: Would you like to come over? I've got pizza and the Avengers queued up.**

Stiles grinned. Derek Hale all to himself? Yes please, he thought.

 **Stiles: Dude, totally. On my way!**

 **Sourwolf: :-)**

Stiles wasted no time in throwing his hoodie on and heading downstairs. His dad was working a night shift tonight, but all the same he left a note telling him he'd be over at the loft. He grabbed his keys and headed out of the house and into the jeep, then took off down the road towards the loft. It was getting late but the moon was almost full and casting a brilliant glow over the town. Stiles knew in another two days the loft would be busy with the pack and the full moon, so he was looking forward to some alone time tonight.

Stiles parked his Jeep next to Derek's FJ Cruiser and hopped out, locking the door behind him, and headed up the endless stairs to the loft. When he finally got to the top the door slid open and Derek stood there waiting for him. Stiles sucked in a breath, he stood there casually in black jeans and boots with a greenish grey Henley that made his eyes pop. Derek smirked at Stiles, knowing exactly what was going through his head. He gestured him in and teased Stiles a little bit at the redness of his face as he slid the door shut and locked it.

When Stiles walked in he couldn't believe what he was seeing. All of the lights were off but the light of the moon poured in through the huge wall of windows, bathing the main room in moonlight. Here and there on various flat surfaces were lit candles, and the overall effect was surreal. Stiles couldn't get over the feel it created. He turned to see Derek standing there, hands in his pockets and looking a little, nervous? Stiles grinned. Derek Hale was trying to woo him, he thought.

"This is incredible Derek," he said. Derek just smiled and came up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I hope this is ok. I wanted to give you a special night, and it just seemed perfect. I was thinking we could have some pizza and watch a movie, and maybe something more, if you wanted." Stiles lifted his head back without separating from Derek and smiled at him, then leaned in for a soft kiss. "That sounds awesome."

They dug in to the pizza and the movie, cuddled up on the couch under a blanket and just soaking in each other's presence. Stiles was tucked into Derek's side enjoying the feel of his fingers carding though his hair. When the movie ended Stiles let himself flop into Derek's lap so that he was looking up at him. There was a nervous energy running through Stiles that Derek could easily sense. Nerves mixed with arousal, want, and just a little bit of fear. It was a heady scent. But in true Stiles form he waggled his eyebrows at Derek and asked about 'dessert'. Derek laughed before dumping him out of his lap and onto the floor, being met with a loud "rude sourwolf!" but Stiles was grinning at him all the same.

"I gotta hit the restroom, I'll be right back," Derek said, before standing up and heading upstairs. He took a pee, then washed up and before heading back down took a moment to take in Stiles' emotions. The nerves and arousal were still going strong, but the excitement had kicked up a notch, telling Derek that Stiles wanted this.

He made his way back down to be met with the sight of Stiles standing in front of the windows, head back, eyes closed, and throat bared to the moonlight that enveloped him, as if he were basking in the moonlight. It was the most erotic thing Derek had ever seen and his wolf howled at the sight. He made his way up to him, coming up to his back but making just enough noise to not startle him. He wrapped his arms around Stiles tightly and pulled him back into his chest before nuzzling into his neck and scenting him.

"So, I was thinking we should have a do-over. Or, better yet, agree that what happened didn't count as your first time. And if you're ready, and only if you're ready, I wanted to give you that specialness you deserve but were denied. But only if you want it Stiles. Just say the word and this goes no further."

Stiles turned in Derek's arms so that he was facing him, Derek's arms around his waist and his own up around his neck. He leaned in and kissed him before saying, "I would love for you to give me that. Give me new memories of us."

At the acceptance from Stiles Derek leaned in and took his lips with a soft kiss, enjoying the feel and sensation as he rubbed his lips on Stiles, then sucked his bottom lip a little. When Stiles let out a low moan Derek deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue across, asking for entrance. Stiles opened willingly and let Derek in. The moan grew at the feel of Derek's tongue as it explored his mouth and Stiles gripped the front of Derek's shirt tightly, pushing into him to get more. When Derek broke the kiss Stiles began to protest but then quickly moaned yet again as Derek's lips began sucking kisses onto his jaw and down his neck. Derek licked the spot where the bite mark was but made sure no teeth were involved.

"Oh fuck Derek, keep doing that," came the breathy pleading from Stiles. Derek grinned into his skin and sucked hard, eliciting a loud yelp and a "fuck yes!" Derek ran his hands up and under the hem of Stiles' shirt and Stiles wasted no time in pulling his shirt off, and then pulling Derek's off. Stiles ran his hands reverently up the ripped abs and over Derek's pecs.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm allowed to do this." He breathed out in awe. "You're allowed to do whatever you want to me Stiles," Derek said quietly.

Stiles was taken aback for a second at the declaration of trust Derek had just given him. He was speechless and suddenly felt his eyes tear up. Derek panicked when he saw Stiles go still and his eyes water, lifting his chin up to look at him. "Stiles? Are you ok? Do you want to stop?" Stiles shook his head no before leaning in for a hug.

"No! No, everything's totally cool. I, just wow, you do realize what you just said to me right?" Derek only nodded at him. He was very aware of what he'd just said, and what was being said between the lines. "I trust you with my back Stiles," he said.

Stiles grinned like the Cheshire cat and planted a sloppy kiss on Derek. "Take me to bed Hale", he said. Derek didn't spare a second hefting him so that Stiles could wrap his legs around his waist. He walked them over to the bed and gently laid Stiles down before climbing over him. He began kissing down Stiles' neck, licking at the hollow at the collarbone, then worked his way down. He ran his tongue over both nipples, reveling in the hiss coming from Stiles. Stiles for his part could only close his eyes and bask in the sensations being bestowed on his body. When he felt Derek get to the waistband of his jeans his breath hitched and Derek looked up. His eyes were clouded with lust, with just a hint of blue around the edge.

"Tell me if it's ok to keep going Stiles," Derek told him, and Stiles could only beg for him to keep going. Derek slowly popped the button on his jeans, and even more slowly pulled the zipper down, his eyes on Stiles' the entire time. It was the hottest thing Stiles had ever imagined. When the zipper was down all the way Stiles lifted his hips so that Derek could slip them and his boxers down. Derek took his time removing his shoes before slowly, tortuously slow, then finished pulling his jeans and boxers off over his feet. Stiles was felt like he was going to come just from that and it took everything he had to hang on to his control.

Derek ran his hands over Stiles' ankles and then up his shins, over his thighs to his hips. He leaned up and over him again and leaned in to his groin, inhaling deeply. "Fuck, you smell so good, Stiles." He let his fingers lightly caress over hip bones as he inhaled one more time, then locking his eyes back on to Stiles ran his tongue flat from his balls up to the tip of his cock. Stiles eyes slammed shut as he hissed out a breath, because sweet baby Jesus Derek fucking Hale just licked his cock and it felt good. Derek licked over the head and around it before working his way back down to Stiles' balls. He took the cock in one hand and pushed up while sucking one ball into his mouth, then the other. Stiles squirmed above him, loud moans and 'oh my god's spilling from his mouth. He ran his thumb over the slit as he licked back up the shaft, then circled the head once more before swallowing Stiles all the way down.

Stiles was pretty sure his eyes had just rolled so far back in his head he could see his brain. The feel of Derek's hot, wet mouth on him was absolute bliss and he was trying his hardest to not buck up into his mouth or this was all going to be over very quickly. Derek continued to suck, bobbing his head up and slowly. When Derek let loose a moan that vibrated his cock he saw stars and grabbed Derek's head, his fingers digging deep into the soft hair.

"Oh my god Derek, you need to stop or I'm gonna embarrass myself real quick here," he moaned out. Derek let go of him with an obscene 'pop' and crawled back up Stiles' body to pull him into another deep kiss. When Derek pulled back Stiles grabbed him and flipped him over onto his back, placing himself on top of the alpha.

"Am I breaking any alpha rules if I do this?" Stiles asked, part as a joke but also secretly concerned maybe he was about to cross a line. Derek just grinned at him and shook his head. "Do your worst," he said as he laced his hands behind his head. Stiles took that for the challenge it was and quickly leaned down and kissed him. He straddled Derek's hips and sat back, running his hands reverently up and down his chest, taking in the ridges and lines of taut muscle, the soft hair of chest, and the hard pebbled nipples. He'd never touched a man like this, so intimately. Hell he'd never touched a girl like this either. It was all so new and exciting, and he still couldn't believe Derek was not only allowing this, but wanted it, from him. He ran his hands back up, over broad shoulders, up his neck and to his face.

"You have the most beautiful eyes, you know that Derek? They're so green, but with this outline of brown, and little blue and brown flecks. Surrounded by dark, dark lashes, I could lose myself in them."

Derek swallowed hard at the words. He'd always known people found him attractive. He worked hard for his physique and he was happy with it, but to hear Stiles talk like this, about his eyes, it made his heart clench in love.

"And of course the rest of you is fucking hot. But you know what I've never gotten to see? Your ass." Stiles grinned then, like the cat that got the canary as he got up off of Derek and began to undo his boots, pulling them off, then undoing his jeans and pulling them down and off. "No underwear? Kinky, dude." Derek just grinned back at him. His hands were still behind his head, he was giving Stiles free rein to explore.

Stiles made a motion with his hands, telling Derek to roll over on to his stomach. Derek obeyed and again put his hands under his face. Stiles climbed back up on to the bed and took in the sight in front of him. Derek really was breath-taking, he thought to himself. He let his fingers trace over the triskele tattoo between his shoulders, then ran them down his back, from broad shoulders to his trim waist. And oh my god, that ass. It was as perfect in real life as it was in his dreams. He ran his hands flat over his cheeks, giving them a squeeze before leaning down and putting a kiss on each one.

"You know, I've always wondered what it would be like to touch your ass. I can't believe I actually get to do it now." There was a muffled chuckle from Derek as Stiles scooched down and trailing hands worked their way down his legs. When he was done he made Derek turn over again, sucking in a breath as he got a good look at Derek's thick cock standing up proudly, flushed red. "I'm probably gonna screw this up, but, um, can I?" Stiles flailed a hand at Derek's cock and Derek just nodded a yes at him. Taking a deep breath Stiles leaned down and let his fingers caress the hardness in front of him. It felt weird to be touching someone other than himself, weird but very cool, he thought. He cupped Derek's heavy balls and grinned when Derek hissed in pleasure.

Taking a chance Stiles leaned in all the way and ran his tongue over the tip, lightly as if afraid he'd hurt Derek. Derek let out a low moan, encouraging Stiles to keep going. Stiles licked him again, getting a small taste of the salty pre-cum, then let his mouth take as much of the cock in as he could. He knew he was probably not that great at this, it was the first time he'd ever done this. And despite the enormous amount of porn he's seen, it's one thing to watch it on tv and another to actually do it for real. But Derek was moaning, so Stiles gave himself a mental pat on the back and tried not to fuck it all up.

Stiles was seriously enjoying himself as he went down on Derek, hoping that the moaning coming from the other man was sincere and not to hurt Stiles' feelings because in all honesty he was giving horrible head, but Stiles was just going to go with it. Derek had his hands in Stiles' hair, not quite pulling but not just resting either. It felt really fucking good, Stiles thought, moaning at the feeling and not realizing what the moaning would feel like to Derek.

"Shit Stiles, you better stop before I come, and I don't want to come just yet." Stiles sat up, licking his lips and feeling pretty good before Derek quickly flipped him back over Stiles was once again under him. "So, how far do you want this to go? Want me to make you come with your cock in my mouth, or do you want me to show you how it should have been done to your ass," Derek asked in a hoarse voice, thick with lust. Stiles' eyes went wide as he sucked in a breath. He was feeling really good right now, but the mention of his ass made him nervous. Deep down he really wanted it, but at the same time the memory of that day was front and center. Did he want to risk it? What if he hated it? What if it was the best thing in the world?

Derek leaned in and kissed him, breaking his train of thought. "I can hear you thinking from here. Don't overthink it, just feel. I can tell you're nervous, but I will promise you hear and now this will be 100% better than last time, I will be gentle and I will do whatever you want", Derek smirked, but then said, "but no pressure, if you want to go slow we can, ok?"

Stiles smiled at Derek. He was trying to reconcile the man on top of him, wanting to make him feel good, wanting to try and 'right a wrong', and being so fucking sweet about it, with the broody alpha wolf who would rather slam you up against a wall than look at you. "You are so adorable, you know that?" Stiles asked. "This is such prime blackmail material right here, Mr. Sourwolf is actually a giant puppy dog." Stiles yelped as Derek poked him in the side where he knew he was ticklish.

"And if you value your life Stilinski, that knowledge will never, ever, leave this room," Derek mock glared at him. Stiles pretended to think about it like it was a serious decision he needed to make, then with a cheeky grin said, "And what happens if I accidently tell the pack how gooey soft you are inside?"

Derek pretended to snap his teeth at him and growled, "You'll be punished like the insolent whelp you are," before tickling Stiles again. Stiles yelped and twisted, laughing out a "promise?" and trying to get away while laughing hard. He hated that Derek had found his ticklish spot. After a second of them messing around and laughing Stiles pulled him in for a kiss.

"Seriously though, thank you Derek. For, like, all of this. Not just the sex, but the whole making sure I'm ok as well. For not looking at me like I'm pathetic." Stiles kissed him again, hard before pulling away and whispering into Derek's ear, "And for the record, my ass is ready for you."

Derek sucked in a breath as a bolt of lust shot through him at Stiles' words. It was the hottest thing anyone had ever said to him. He licked at Stiles' mouth, wanting entrance, and Stiles obeyed. He kept kissing him until he could hear his heart rate pick up, wanting him lust-riddled. He broke off just long enough to reach over to the table and work the drawer open and grab the lube. Sitting back on his heels he popped the top and squirted some out, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up. He then used one finger to play at Stiles' rim, drawing little circles around it, letting Stiles get used to the idea of something back there. When he felt him relax a little he slowly pushed a finger in, working it in and out gently as he began to soften the muscle up. After a minute and a moan from Stiles he added a second finger. As he stretched Stiles out with his fingers he leaned in and began to lick at his balls, nuzzling them with his nose before sucking on them. Stiles arched up with a loud moan, the feeling of fingers and tongue and lips was intense. As Derek worked his way back up Stiles' cock he slid a third finger in at the same time his mouth swallowed his head and Stiles was certain he was going to explode right there.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod" he panted out, hands gripping the sheets and hips bucking. "Jesus Derek, if you don't fuck me now it'll be too late, pleasefuckmenow."

Derek let his mouth slide off of Stiles and slowly slid his fingers out. He grabbed the lube again and covered himself, then lined himself up. He caught Stiles' eyes and had a look on his face that Stiles could tell was a last second asking of permission to keep going. "It's ok Derek, I'm so ready for this and wanting it." Derek leaned over and kissed him as he slowly slid in to the tight heat of Stiles' ass. They both broke the kiss as loud moans escaped, and Derek held himself still to let Stiles adjust and stretch.

The burn was there, but unlike last time it wasn't so bad, and it was quickly retreating as Stiles forced his muscles to relax. As the burn eased Stiles could focus on the feeling of Derek inside of him, the fullness of his cock inside. It was incredible, so much better than any of his toys hidden at home where his dad would never find them. He took another minute to savor the sensation before he urged Derek to move.

Derek began the slow in and out slide, propping himself up with one forearm while his other hand caressed Stiles' face and neck, then down to his chest. "God Stiles, this is incredible, you feel so damn good. Tell me if it becomes too much, ok?" Stiles just nodded, incapable of words. He wrapped his hands around Derek's neck and pulled him in for more kisses, then urged him to move faster.

"Shit, I don't think this is gonna take long," he panted. He was rock hard and he could already feel the tell-tale tingle in his lower back and balls that said he about ready to come. As if reading his mind Derek ran his hand down to Stiles' cock and began to stroke it from root to tip in time with his own thrusts. Derek didn't think he would last long either, to be honest. He took pleasure in watching Stiles' face as he got closer and closer to his release, and he soon found himself speeding up. Stiles ran his hands down and grabbed his ass, encouraging him on, harder and faster.

"That's it, oh godohgodohgod, fuckfuckfuck!" Stiles yelled out as he came harder than he'd ever come before, covering himself in thick ropes of come as Derek stroked him hard to his finish, then smearing the come all over his chest. A few seconds later Derek began to chase his own release, thrusting harder before crying out as he shot into Stile's long and hard. When he was done they were both breathing hard and Derek flopped down onto his back next to Stiles before pulling him over and tucking him into his side. Stiles threw an arm over Derek and nuzzled into him while he waited for his breathing to even out and his heart to slow down. After a minute he worked up enough energy to pull up and kiss Derek gently.

"Thank you Derek." He said quietly. Derek just gave him a smile, rubbing a thumb over his lips before kissing him again. "Any time." Stiles cuddled up again with a cheeky, "I'm going to take you up on that dude." Derek just chuckled at him and grabbed the sheet that had been kicked down to the bottom of the bed and pulled it up and over them. He'd clean them up later, he thought. Right now he and his wolf were too content to move.


End file.
